1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging devices for the inspection of poorly accessible locations. More particularly this invention relates to an imaging system suitable for dental applications wherein it is desirable to interchange optical assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Borescopes and endoscopes are well known imaging apparatus utilizing charge coupled devices (CCD) as photosensors. In the art of dental imaging, similar devices exist; however this application has specialized requirements that are not well met in the prior art devices. It is desirable that a dental imager possess a continuous low profile for ease of manual manipulation, and the device must be accommodated in the mouth of a dental patient. A removable protective sheath must readily slip on and off the device to maintain hygiene and prevent the transmission of disease between patients. A smooth continuous outer surface is important to this end. Finally, as the dental structures need to be visualized from various perspectives, and at different magnifications, it is desirable that the device accept interchangeable optical assemblies, without increasing the size of the device's profile or disturbing the smooth continuity of its exterior surface.